character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirby (Canon)/Maverick Zero X
Note: This page is a major W.I.P. Summary Powers and Stats Tier: Name: Kirby Origin: Kirby Gender: Male Age: About 200 years old Classification: Star Warrior, often referred to as a (Pink) Puffball, Alien, Pink Demon, "Hero of the lower world" (By the beings in Floralia) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Athleticism, Small Size (Type 1. He's 8 inches tall), Power Absorption and Mimicry (With Inhale, through contact, and with the Robobot Armor), Dimensional Storage, BFR (By trapping enemies in his Stomach Dimension), Flight (By himself, with the Warp Star, or Starship), Can shoot out small air puffs (Enhanced under the effects of the Mint Leaf), Transmutation (After inhaling enemies can he spit the out as Star Bullets. Can convert enemies into data with the Robobot Armor), Healing (With Food), Fire Manipulation (With Superspicy Curry), Attack Reflection (With Inhale, Star Bullets, and the Rainbow Sword), Energy Projection (With the Star Rod), Explosion Inducement (By himself, with Bombs, or the Star), Universal and Dimensional Travel (With Warp Star), Sound Manipulation (With Microphone), Duplication, Can fuse enemies with copy abilities or each other, Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect enemies like Gaspar and Booler), Elasticity and Shapeshifting (Turned into an air balloon, Can turn into a limbless ball to ram foes,), Invulnerability (With Invincible Candy), Shock Wave Generation (Can generate shock waves capable of smashing apart entire planets), Masterful proficiency with many different types of weapons. With Copy Abilities: Weapon Creation (With Cutter), Energy Projection (With Beam, Laser, Sword, Cutter, UFO), Martial Arts (With Fighter, Ninja, Backdrop, Throw, and Suplex), Spike Projection (With Needle), Fire Manipulation (With Fire, Burning, Hammer, Ninja, ), Electricity Manipulation (With Spark, Plasma, ), Ice Manipulation (With Ice, Freeze), Air Manipulation (With Tornado), Explosion Manipulation (With Crash, Bomb, Hi-Jump, Fire, Ninja), Spin Dash (With Wheel, Yo-Yo, Ball, Needle, Ice, Fire), Forcefield Creation (With Spark, Mirror, Hi-Jump, Plasma,), Light Manipulation (With Light), Sound Manipulation (With Mike), Water Manipulation (With Water and Parasol), Earth Manipulation (With Stone), Enhanced Flight (With Wing, UFO, Jet, ), Transmutation (With Cook), Enhanced Vibration Manipulation (With Wing, Ninja), Enhanced Duplication (With Mirror), Enhanced Attack Reflection (With Mirror), Invisibility (With Ninja), Adhesivity (With Spike, Ninja), Smoke Generation (With Ninja), Enhanced Power Mimicry (With Copy), ect (TBA). Resistance to the following: Extreme Conditions (Indifferent to arctic/volcanic temperatures and the vacuum of space), Possession (Multiple characters with this power were unable to possessing him. Crystal Shards prevent possession by expelling intruders from one's body), Transmutation (While he has been transmuted several times, he always kept his consciousness and at least his basic functions. Can avoid being spit as a star by other Kirby. Unaffected by Chef Kawasaki's transmuting cooking), Existence Erasure (Got hit by Drawcia's deletion wave and survived quite easily. Can fight Necrodeus when reduced to fractions of himself), Gravity Manipulation and Radiation (Withstood black holes numerous times), Spatial Manipulation (Survived multiple space-based attacks from the likes of Marx, Magolor, Galacta Knight), Morality Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, and Emotional Manipulation (Unaffected by Dark Matter, and by Magolor controlling the inhabitants of Another Dimension and the morality changing attacks of Void Termina. Also defeated Taranza and Dark Taranza despite their hypnosis magic), Elemental Manipulation (Resisted attacks from Dark Nebula), Immunity to Bone Manipulation (Lacks a skeleton) Attack Potency: Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Is capable of flawlessly piloting and controlling the Warp Star during flight, which can move this fast. Comparable to those capable of moving from NOVA's summon point which is the galaxy's end to Popstar in short time frames, clocking in at over a trillion times the speed of light. Consistently keeps up with Dark Matter, which has flown intergalactic distances in short time spans. ) 'Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Range: Intelligence: Genius academic and tactical prowess. Has consistently outfight skilled warriors such as Meta Knight and beings with far more experience like Weaknesses: Can act rashly at times, such as when he mistook King Dedede as a villain in Kirby's Adventure. Is naive outside of combat and is often fooled into completing an enemy's plan. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Kirby: * Inhale: '''Kirby begins sucking to create a vacuum effect with his mouth, swallowing enemies unfortunate enough to get caught in the vacuum. He can then choose to convert said enemies into Star Bullets before spitting them out as projectiles or swallow them completely, allowing Kirby to copy their powers. He can also suck in air and wave his arms around to puff up and float into the air, allowing him to imitate flight or to increase his buoyancy. * '''Stomach Dimension: * Air Gun: After inflating himself during flight, Kirby exhales, puffing out a ball of air that will damage enemies upon contact. Copy Abilities: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Feats: Consistently keeps pace with and defeats King Dedede, Meta Knight, Dark Matter [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5lxNNlQYttU&feature=youtu.be&t=13 In Super Star and Super Star Ultra he is able to crack planet Popstar in the Megaton Punch mini-game.] Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Maverick Zero X